Special Fanfic
by Moonbabee
Summary: Lebih rumit dari Romeo&Juliet tapi sangat membahagiakan seperti Adam&Eve. LuMin - XiuHan.
1. Spoiler

Spoiler

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Acara pemutaram _premier_ film. Film anak dengan aktor utama Wooshin – bocah usia sepuluh tahun yang terkenal sangat imut, cantik, tampan dan ceria. Jangan lupakan kaya-raya. Di sebuah sofa panjang yang di isi tiga orang, Luhan, Lumin dan Luseok.

Luhan duduk disisi paling kanan, Lumin disisi paling kiri dan Luseok ditengah. Lumin dan Luseok adalah kembar, anak kembar usia empat tahun.

Film baru akan diputar saat seorang wanita datang, duduk menyampingi suaminya dan memanggil.

"Lu"

" _Mwo_ "

"Eh"

Ketiganya menoleh. Ah, Minseok lupa. Ketiga orang yang duduk disana semuanya namanya sama, Lu – Han – Min dan Seok.

" _Eomma_ memanggil _appa_ "

"Panggilnya yang benar dong, biasanya juga panggilnya _sajjang."_ Si bungsu mengomel, Lu Seok.

" _Ye, wangja-nim cheoseunghamnida_ "

"Huh"

Si bungsu ini memang yang paling cerewet, dia sangat mirip dengan neneknya – Kim Heechul, julukannya Heechul kedua.

" _Mwo_ " Luhan menoleh, menatap isterinya yang terkikik karena anak bungsunya. "Ada yang ingin ku beri tahu." Minseok mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang suami. "Aku hamil lagi" katanya dengan suara keras. Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya dia mendekatkan bibirnya, maksudnya supaya tidak ada yang dengar begitu? Tapi kalau nadanya sebesar itu sama saja kan.

"APA?" si kembar berseru bersama, mengabaikan tokoh utama yang mulai menunjukan dirinya.

" _Appa_ keterlaluan" Luseok berkomentar lebih dahulu. Kepalanya menggeleng dramatis. " _Appa_ kan sudah tua, Hunnie _hyung_ mau punya isteri masa _eomma_ hamil lagi" dan inilah poin pada Lumin, dia memang paling diam dan kalem tapi sekalinya bicara, langsung menusuk meski pada ayahnya sekalipun.

"Min kau serius?" tanya Luhan _horror_.

.

.

Special Fanfic

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Taman bunga yang begitu indah, di daratan Negara seribu cinta, seribu ilmuan dan di tanah menara Eiffel. Sepasang suami-isteri berjalan menikmati indahnya senja sembari menikmati kecantikan alam dan bunga yang baru bermekaran, anggapah bulan madu, tapi seorang wanita bergaun putih bersih itu lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai hadiah penyambutan bagi calon anggota keluarga baru.

Menggemparkan, beritanya sempat mengundang decak kagum, heran sampai kegelian. Pasalnya Luhan adalah lelaki berumur senja, putera pertamanya bahkan sudah akan segera menikah, Sehun berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun saat ini.

Sehun anak pertama, pasangan Lu dan Min. Si pangeran tampan calon presiden China periode selanjutnya. Anak keduanya bernama Lu Wooshin, seorang bocah yang sudah berkecimpung pada dunia keartisan sejak usianya empat tahun, enam tahun sudah berlalu dan sekarang Wooshin sudah berusia sepuluh tahun, lalu si kembar – anak ketiga dan empat, bernama Lu Min dan Lu Seok, sikembar yang lahir empat tahun yang lalu.

Terhitung sudah nyaris tujuh puluh tahun usia Luhan. Tapi dia akan menjadi ayah lagi, dari calon bayi yang kini di kandung isterinya – Lu Minseok. Bayi mungil, astaga.

"Kenapa _sajjangnim_ diam terus? Aku mengoceh sejak tadi" Minseok menggerutu, berhenti pada langkahnya tepat di hadapan sang suami, Luhan sejujurnya sedang merasakan malu, astaga. Dia sudah hampir menginjak tujuh puluh tahun tapi dia akan kembali menjadi ayah? Dia malu pada Minseok, meski sisa-sisa usia mudanya masih belum hilang tapi tetap saja, Luhan sudah tua.

" _Jungjeon_ , apa kita tidak aneh?"

"Ada yang aneh?" Minseok bertanya balik. Kepalanya miring kesamping. Keimutan khas anak-anaknya sama sekali tidak hilang. Minseok tetap sama, wanita mungilnya yang terlihat seperti bayi, bayi besar.

"Maksudku, aku sudah tua. Tapi aku akan kembali menjadi ayah, kau tahu aku menjadi berita utama disemua surat kabar minggu ini"

Minseok terkekah. Rasanya keluhan ini benar-benar terdengar lucu, memang Luhan sudah tua, Minseok juga. Tapi mau bagaimana? Nyatanya masih subur, masa mau digugurkan. Kan tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Kurasa memang aneh, seharusnya kau menjadi kakek bukan ayah. Tapi kau tetap tampan kok. Meski sudah tua"

"Sepertinya aku harus berhenti mengecat rambutku supaya, ah tidak bisa. Nanti anakku malah memanggilku kakek"

Minseok terbahak suaminya benar-benar lucu jika menggerutu. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia menangkup wajah suaminya. Membuat mereka bertatapan selama satu menit sampai Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, menguskan hidungnya pada hidung sang suami.

"Jangan seperti ini, itu seperti kau menolaknya."

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan itu, hanya saja. Aku sudah tua dan kau juga tidak muda lagi, ketika melahirkan Lu Twins itu sangat menyulitkan hingga kau mengalami pendarahan beberapa kali."

"Itusih karena Luseok terlalu aktif saja" bercanda, agar suaminya tenang dan tidak mencemaskan apapun lagi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, selama ada kau disampingku, aku baik."

Pada akhirnya senja itu dihabiskan dengan ciuman manis di taman bunga, berdua dan penuh cinta. Usia tak memakan rupa, cinta atau apapun yang bisa lekang, selama kita menjaga, meski pernah begitu benci dan menyebabkan luka, namun semuanya abadi, kisahnya lebih rumit dari Romeo dan Juliet, tapi pada akhirnya seperti Adam dan Eve. Setelah berpisah dengan jarak yang teramat sangat lalu bertemu kembali pada suatu tempat.

Sama halnya Luhan dan Minseok, sejauh apapun Luhan pergi, seberat apapun badai menghalang, dia tetap kembali, kerumahnya yang sesunggunya. Kim Minseok dan keluarga mereka. Minseok adalah rumah bagi Luhan. Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau akan diterima meski seluruh dunia menyangkal.

" _Saranghamnida_ _jungjeon_ "

" _Saranghamnida_ "

.

.

THE END


	2. Moment Side

Moment Side

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang berbaring berasama dengan mujur yang berebeda namun sejajar, jika mereka miring kesamping mereka akan menemukan seseorang berbaring disana, jika membuka mata mereka akan menemukan orang lain menatap, mereka menatap keduanya bertatapan.

Xiumin membuka mata, terlebih dahulu kemudian mengamati, wajah itu benar-benar tampan, rasanya dari sekian banyak lelaki yang pernah ditemuinya dia yang paling tampan, wajahnya begitu idah dengan dahi yang begitu lebar, hidungnya mancung terpahat sempurna, rahangnya begitu tegas, rambutnya dicat warna oranye seperti permen rasa jeruk.

Tanpa sadar jari-jari kecilnya menyentuh, menyapa pada permukaan halus lelaki yang matanya terpejam, jemarinya terus turun, kulit itu begitu halus, Xiumin tersenyum menikmati jarinya yang menjejak disana hingga perlahan sang empu membuka mata.

Xiumin sudah hendak menarik diri ketika tangannya dicekal, pergelangannya ditarik, ia jatuh menimpanya. "Aku sudah sepakat untuk melepasmu, jangan menggoda atau aku akan mengajukan tuntutan padamu" Xiumin terkekah seraya menumpukan dagunya pada dada lebar tersebut.

"Apa hanya menyentuh wajahmu bisa disebut menggoda? Kau berlebihan" Xiumin bermain disana, membuat pola abstrak tepat di pipi dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Karena itu aku, maka jawabannya adalah iya" ia – Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Xiumin, memeluk wanita yang terbaring diatasnya sangat erat. "Hari ini kau milikku kan? Jadi aku akan memelukmu seperti ini"

"Kau memang selalu memelukku seperti ini Sehun"

Mulutnya menyeru kata _A_ lalu tertawa renyah. "Benarkah"

"Hmm"

Hening, Xiumin kembali sibuk mengamati pahatan yang terlihat begitu indah. Sehun menyamankan dirinya dan kembali terpejam. Menikmati sentuhan yang sangat jarang dan waktu kebersamaan, rasanya Sehun berterimakasih pada hembusan angin yang semakin membesar, itu membuatnya lebih merapatkan diri. "Kau sangat tampan"

Gerakan jemari itu terhenti tepat dibawah bibir Sehun, sedikit dia memajukan dan Sehun mencium jari kecil itu, kembali membuka matanya, menatap sebentar pada manik mata cantik di atasnya. "Tampan? Hal yang sangat tidak berguna, aku tidak butuh ketampanan"

Xiumin mendengus. "Omong kosong, semua lelaki menginginkan itu. Dasar pembohong"

"Untuk apa aku tampan? Kalau orang yang aku cintai tidak mencintaiku"

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya, tatapan Sehun begitu tajam tepat dimata, menenggelamkannya jauh kesana seperti lorong hitam, Sehun sangat pandai menjerumuskannya pada pesona, tadi wajah sekarang tatapan, namun kali ini kegugupan menelan segalanya, Xiumin bergerak menjauh sedikit gugup. Dia berdeham.

Sehun mengikutinya bangun, menekuk satu kaki dan menoleh, mengamati wajah Xiumin dari samping karena saat ini wanita itu memalingkan wajah. "Kau tahu, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengabaikan permintaan _hyung_ "

Sehun memandang lurus, terbayang wajah kakaknya disana, sedang tersenyum padanya begitu lebar. "Dia ingin kita menikah, tapi aku malah melepasmu pada bajingan gila itu"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa marah pada Donghae _oppa_ sebelumnya, dia menyayangi dan mencintaiku teramat sangat tapi ketika aku membaca surat wasiat itu aku rasanya begitu marah"

Mereka bertatapan, Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah Sehun lagi, sebentar lalu menarik kembali tangannya. "Kau terlalu sempurna, untuk disandingkan bersamaku kau seperti membakar jutaan dolar demi uang receh"

"Itu perumpamaan yang berlebihan"

"Tidak, karena kau bagaikan dolar dan aku uang-

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menikah dengan _hyung_ ku? Bukankah aku dan Donghae _hyung_ sama?"

Mulut Xiumin terkatup, tidak ada bantahan yang dapat keluar, dia mendadak merasa bodoh, apakah baru saja ia merendahkan suaminya?

Sehun menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukan, kepala Xiumin yang kecil langsung tenggelam didada Sehun, terbenam pada kedua lengan yang besar dan kokoh, sesekali pria bermarga Oh tersebut mengecupi kepala sang tercinta, setelah ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya, Xiumin akan menjadi milik si bajingan gila dan Sehun akan terbang ke negeri jauh.

"Maafkan aku" Xiumin menggumam, meski teredam tapi suaranya terdengar.

"Sudahlah, jangan kita bahas lagi atau aku akan benar-benar mengajukan tuntutan dan mengikatmu menjadi milikku"

…

 _a_ Fanfiction

 _by_

Moonbabee

…

" _GE_ "

Zitao memekik atas semua kegilaan Luhan, patung dewi seharga lima _unit_ mobil hancur tak berbekas oleh Luhan – lelaki yang sedang kesetanan akibat cemburu. Cemburu? Pada siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin yang menerima ajakan kencan Oh Sehun.

Xiumin – wanita secantik peri yang memiliki julukan _Muggle Queen_ , dia adalah kekasih Luhan, calon isteri Luhan tapi malah mengiyakan tanpa beban ajakan si jangkung sialan Oh Sehun. Dan sejak tiga jam yang lalu Luhan sudah mengirimkan banyak pesan, panggilan atau apapun untuk menyuruh wanita itu pulang, tapi tidak di respon, semuanya diabaikan.

Luhan mengamuk dirumah tentu saja, sehingga patung dewi miliknya yang begitu mahal dihancurkan begitu saja, Zitao ingat betapa Luhan menginginkan sebuah patung dewi menghiasi rumahnya, tapi lihat bahkan itu sudah tidak bisa disebut patung lagi, uang ratusan dolarnya sudah menjadi sampah, untuk sekedar informasi, Luhan membelinya langsung di Negara asal – Yunani.

"Kurasa aku harus menyusulnya" Luhan membanting ponsel dan meraih kunci mobil. Dia sudah kehabisan kesabaran. "Mau menyusul kemana _ge_? Kau harus menjemput Mark dan Haechan, _jiejie_ berpesan itu padamu"

"Bukankah ada Wendy dan Johnny? Suruh saja mereka" Luhan mulai mengambil langkah, masa bodoh pada nasihat Zitao yang menggeleng pelan, dia mengikuti Luhan, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, Luhan sepertinya lupa jika Wendy dan Johnny sedang pergi menemui Henry di Kanada.

" _Gege_ , jika kau tidak menjemput Mark, anak itu akan mengadu pada Xiu- _jiejie_. Kau mau dapat masalah lagi"

Luhan berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. "Haechan akan menjadi _partner_ Mark dan akan menghianatimu jika Mark merajuk pada Xiu- _jiejie_ -

"Argh brisik"

Luhan kembali melangkah, masuk kedalam mobil tidak lupa membanting pintu, Zitao kembali menggeleng. "Cinta dan obsesi sama saja jika Luhan- _ge_ yang menjadi objek observasinya"

Zitao menepukan kedua tangan, para _maid_ keluar seperti sihir. Ditunjuk sampah jutaan dolar hasil perbuatan Luhan lalu berkata. "Bersihkan" katanya, Zitao sudah cukup mendengar keluh kesah berlebihan Luhan mengenai Sehun mengajak Xiumin keluar, dia tidak akan mau lagi mendengar yang lain, apalagi jika Xiumin sampai melihat, sudah pasti, wanita gila kebersihan itu akan memuntahkan semua amarah kepada semua orang, termasuk mereka yang tidak bersalah.

…

Sepertinya Luhan tidak salah jika menyebut keluarnya Xiumin dan Sehun adalah kencan, keluar sekedar salam perpisahan pasti tidak akan bergandeng mesra ketika berjalan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ini adalah kencan?" tanya Xiumin saat Sehun sudah duduk tepat dihadapannya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe pinggir jalan yang dekat dengan taman.

"Aku yakin, si bajingan gila itu sedang mengamuk di rumah" Sehun tidak peduli pada perubahan wajah Xiumin, sepertinya dia mulai kesal dengan sebutan itu. "Dia punya nama Sehun, Luhan"

Yang dinasihati hanya mengedikan bahu, menutup buku menu lalu mengangkat tangan. Seorang _waiters_ datang. "Aku mau satu Blueberry mint ukuran sedang"

"Aku-

"Kau boleh pergi" Sehun memotong ucapan Xiumin yang hendak memesan. "Siapa yang peduli dengan namanya, bagiku dia bajingan gila"

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku-

"Lagipula kau tidak sebaiknya menyebut nama itu disaat kencan kita" Sehun menyela lagi. "Baiklah _okay_. Aku tidak akan menyebutnya lagi tapi bisakah kau jelaskan?"

Sehun menaikan satu alis, gayanya sudah seperti bos besar dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan sebelah kakinya ditekuk, diletakan pada kaki sebelahnya. " _Mwo_?"

"Kenapa kau hanya memesan minuman? Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh memesan?"

Tepat disaat itu pesanan datang. "Beri aku satu sedotan lagi" lagi-lagi Sehun megabaikan Xiumin. Dia sibuk dengan minumannya.

Xiumin semakin bingung terlebih ketika apa yang diminta datang, dia memasukannya pada gelas yang sama, dia menunjukan padanya. "Ini kencan kan? Akan lebih romantis jika satu gelas berdua. Kau tidak boleh banyak makan jika ingin gaun pengantinmu tetap sempurna"

"Berhentilah mengatakan ini adalah kencan, kau izin pada Luhan jika ini adalah-

"Apa jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya si bajingan gila itu-

"Si bajingan gila itu adalah calon suamiku"

Kali ini gantian Xiumin yang menyela, meskipun Luhan memang seperti bajingan gia, tapi dia tetap calon suaminya, calon suami Xiumin dan dia mencintainya, jadi bagaimana perasaannya? Tentu sjaa dia marah. "Kau bilang tidak akan mengungkitnya?"

"Kau yang mengungkitnya terus Sehun"

"Baiklah aku juga mencintaimu, lupakan pembahasan tidak berguna ini dan kita bahas hal yang lain" sepertinya Sehun memang benar-benar tidak akan melepaskannya, dia akan menjadikan ini sungguh sebagai kencan, bukan salam perpisahan seperti lelaki ini meminta izin pada Luhan.

"Aku akan pergi ke makam _hyung_ sebelum pergi, kau sudah kesana?"

Kemarahan Xiumin sepertinya luntur begitu saja, astaga dia lupa. Dia akan menikah lagi tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak pergi menemui suaminya? "Dilihat dari reaksinya, kau pasti belum kesana"

"Aku lupa" Xiumin menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap Sehun. "Mark tidak mengajakmu kesana?"

"Mark pergi dengan Haechan satu minggu yang lalu, bersama Johnny dan Wendy"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. "Bukankah itu saat si- dia melamarmu secara terbuka?" Sehun menjepit bibirnya dengan gigi ketika nyaris menyebut Luhan sebagai bajingan gila lagi, sudah terlalu biasa jadi mau dirubah susah. "Pergi bersamaku?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi dengan Luhan, aku harus mengenalkannya"

Sehun tergelak remeh, dia sungguh seperti tokoh antagonis dalam drama. "Mereka sudah saling kenal astaga, Mark pasti sudah mengadu banyak, aku pernah mendengar Mark jika dia benci pada dirinya lantaran menjadi begitu sayang terhadap si- dia, kau tahu? Mark seperti menghianati ayah kandungnya"

"Apa kau sedang memprovokasiku? Ingin aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Luhan?"

"Memprovokasi tidak, tapi untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu, kau tahu jawabannya _nuna_ "

"Sehun- _ah, jaebal_ "

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, mari kita hentikan sampai disini. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Jadi mari minum bersama" Sehun sangat mencintai Xiumin, ketika pertama kali Donghae – kakaknya mengenalkan wanita itu dia sudah jatuh cinta, saat itu dia hanya memendamnya saja, pasalnya Xiumin adalah isteri Donghae, jadi dia tidak boleh jauh cinta padanya, namun ketika suatu hari pengacara datang dan mengantarkan sebuah wasiat, Sehun nyaris melompat kejurang saking senangnya, Donghae ingin Sehun menikah dengan Xiumin suatu saat, tapi sayang Xiumin malah mencintai orang lain, Sehun tidak mau menjadi pemaksa makanya dia memilih untuk melepas. Sehun memilih pergi untuk menghapus cintanya.

Terkadang Sehun memang memojokan Xiumin untuk membatalkan pernikahan dengan Luhan, tapi jika Xiumin sudah memohon, tandanya Sehun memang tidak ada disana, di hati Xiumin dan Xiumin tidak ingin membenci Sehun, dengan Sehun berhenti mendesak, maka Xiumin tidak akan membencinya.

Sehun menangkup tangan Xiumin yang tampak bergetar diatas meja. Mengelusnya sedikit supaya tenang. "Donghae _hyung_ bukan aku, dia pasti mengertimu lebih dari siapapun. Jadi jangan cemas. Kenalkan padanya. Kemarahanku jangan kau hiraukan, ini akan sebentar."

"Sehun?"

"Aku benar-benar marah dan membencimu, tapi cintaku terlalu besar."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, memberi isyarat untuk Xiumin segera datang, melahap sisi sedotan lain yang bersebrangan dengan miliknya, perlahan dua kepala itu mendekat. Mereka meminum dari gelas yang sama, Xiumin tidak tahan, dia memejamkan mata sementara Sehun terus menatapnya. Ditatap begitu intens dengan jarak dekat, jantung wanita satu anak itu berdegup seribu kali lebih besar.

…

Lee Taeyong pergi ke Jepang, selain menghadiri kompetisi mewakili sekolah, dia juga berniat mengunjungi kekasihnya – Yuta Nakamoto yang kembali kenegaranya dan melanjutkan sekolah disana, disekolah, semua orang heboh, merasa begitu senang karena tidak perlu melihat pangeran sekolah selalu bersama pujaan hati, begitu pula dengan dia – gadis bernama Lee Haechan teman sekelas sekaligus _boy sitter_ Mark – kata teman-temannya.

Anak SMP itu adalah penggemar berat kakak SMA yang juga pangeran sekolah. Setiap hari tiada hari tanpa Lee Taeyong dalam hidupnya, apalagi sejak Yuta tidak ada, semakin gila saja si Haechan ini. "Bisa diam tidak sih, aku sedang makan, jangan brisik, ah kau mengganggu pendengaranku"

Penghuni tempat itu menoleh semua, menatap Mark yang wajahnya merah menahan marah sambil menatap Haechan. Mata mereka mengedip-ngedip beberapa kali, ada yang aneh? Tentu saja, Haechan sedang bercerita pada Zitao pasalnya, dua gadis itu bahkan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik, tapi Mark berkata seakan Haechan bercerita menggunakan toa.

"Ada yang salah?" Haechan bertaya sedikit gagap. Dia belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. " _You don't know? Are you stupid_? Dasar bodoh, kau ini mengangguku. Tidak dengar?"

" _Mwo_?" Haechan ikut berdiri, menatap tidak suka pada anak manja dihadapannya, berani-beraninya dia menyebut bodoh? Mark Lee sialan.

"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh? _Ya!_ Kau pikir kau sepintar itu? Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku bodoh? Memangnya salahku apa? Kau ini gila ya?"

"Gila? Kau yang gila. Setiap hari yang kau bicarakan hanya Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong dan Lee Taeyong? Itu brisik kau tahu tidak kalau aku itu-

 _Cemburu_ , Luhan menggumam atas kalimat Mark yang terhenti tiba-tiba. Selain kalimatnya, wajahnya juga seperti _blank_ secara tiba-tiba. Jadi sebenarnya Mark suka pada Haechan? Tapi terlalu gengsi mengakui. Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil memperhatikan, melihat pertengkaran ini dia lupa pada kemarahannya mengenai Xiumin dan Sehun yang sedang berkencan.

"Aku itu apa? Hah? Kau mau mengataiku apa? Dasar anak manja"

"Tidak tahu lah. Dasar tidak peka. Bodoh" Mark pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Lee Haechan yang masih marah-marah dan Luhan serta Zitao tergelak geli. _Dasar anak-anak SMP_.

…

"Selamat tinggal"

"Sampai jumpa" Xiumin meralat ucapan Sehun, lelaki itu kini berdiri dihadapannya dan sedang menyelipkan rambutnya pada telinga. Ia mengantarnya pulang karena hari sudah petang, Sehun ingkar dari janji, sebelum petang dia akan mengantarkan Xiumin tapi tetap saja, dia tidak peduli, dia masa bodoh jika Luhan marah.

"Jika kau menunjungi Kanada, pastikan kunjungi aku, maka selamat tinggalku berubah menjadi sampai jumpa"

"Apa kau tidak akan kembali ke Korea?"

"Di Korea itu kurang bebas, jadi aku akan menetap di Amerika agar lebih bebas"

"Oh Sehun"

Sehun benar-benar menjadi menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar menguasai Xiumin dan tidak membiarkan wanita itu menyela sedikit. Sejak dulu Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini, Sehun mengutamakan Xiumin dan Mark meski semua penolakan telah dia lakukan, hingga akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan menunjukan pribadinya. "Masuklah, aku yakin si bajingan gila itu sedang marah, atau mengawasi kita dari dalam"

"Jam berapa kau berangkat besok?"

"Kau akan ikut pergi?"

Xiumin mendesahkan nafasnya, dia kesal. "Kau tidak akan ikut pergi, jadi kau tidak perlu tahu"

" _Arraseo_ , kau tidak mau aku mengantarmu? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengantarmu. Jadi sekarang pergilah. _Kka kka_ "

Sehun menatap wajah Xiumin yang memerah di hiasi dengan mata berkaca, apa dia sudah keterlaluan kali ini? Sehun hanya ingin, Xiumin tidak merasa bersalah, jika Xiumin memang mencintai Luhan, maka sebaiknya Xiumin melanjutkan niatnya tanpa pernah memikirkannya, pasalnya Sehun yakin, Xiumin sedikit memikirkan dirinya. Sedikit, meski sedikit tapi bagi seorang wanita itu adalah beban.

Ingatkan Sehun untuk mendongak keatas, dimana seorang lelaki menatap tajam dengan tangan mengepal siap meninju. Oh Sehun mendekat, menarik wajah Xiumin, mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Xiumin, matanya langsung terpejam begitu bibir keduanya menempel, Sehun tidak kuat jika harus melihat mata wanita yang dicintainya menatap dengan kaget atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Cukup lama, ciuman itu bukan sekedar dua bibir milik seorang pria dan wanita menempel, tapi ciuman tuntutan yang saling melumat dan membelit, sudah sejak lama Sehun ingin melakukan ini dan baru kali ini dia mendapatkannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku" Sehun mengelap lelehan _saliva_ yang menjejak pada bibir Xiumin dan sekitarnya dengan ibu jarinya. " _Mwoga_?"

Mereka bertatapan. "Jika si bajingan gila itu menyakitimu, datanglah padaku"

"Dia tidak akan melaku-

"Berjanjilah padaku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Xiumin menghela nafas. "Baiklah tuan Oh, aku berjanji."

"Kalau begitu masuklah, aku akan pergi"

"Jaga kesehatanmu Sehun. Kau pasti dapatkan wanita yang terbaik diluar sana"

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada. "Tentu, karena aku tampan. _Palli kka_ "

…

Ketika Xiumin memasuki kamarnya, dirasakan sepasang tangan menarik dirinya, wajahnya dan sebuah ciuman ganas menyerang dirinya, Luhan membabi buta menciumnya tidak peduli si lawan main sudah kewalahan, dia tetap menyerang, Luhan mencecap hebis semua isi mulut Xiumin, mengambil semua _saliva,_ setelah dirasa semua terambil, Luhan berlari menuju kamar mandi, memuntahkan semuanya disana.

Luhan membuang sisa-sisa Sehun yang mungkin tertinggal dimulut Xiumin. Ketika dia kembali, Luhan melihat Xiumin terduduk dilantai, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Aku membuang _saliva_ Sehun dimulutmu, dan sekarang kau harus mandi, menghilangkan jejak Sehun ditubuhmu"

"Dasar gila! Kau ini mau membunuhku ya!" Xiumin memukul dada Luhan yang kini membopong dirinya, membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Air hangat sudah disiapkan. "Ya, aku gila dan kau adalah sumber kegilaanku"

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Melepaskan bajumu" Luhan melempar tas tangan Xiumin kesembarangan arah, menurunkan tali pengikat pakaian yang melintang dari sisi kanan ke kiri. Punggung mulus wanita itu terlihat, Luhan tidak main-main dengan menghapus jejak Sehun ditubuhnya.

"Aku akan mandi sendiri Luhan, jadi kelua-

Sepertinya Luhan memang sudah benar-benar gila, seperti katanya dan seperti kata Sehun. Dia sudah melepas semua pakaiannya. "Siapa bilang kau akan mandi sendiri, menghapus jejak Sehun berarti aku dibutuhkan, dengar Minseok, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Jadi aku akan menghapusnya dengan tubuhku"

Xiumin membelalakan matanya, mata itu sudah membulat sempurna dengan perkataan _frontal_ yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Luhan. " _Shireo_ , kita belum menikah Luhan. Dan jangan berlebihan dengan kalimat mu. Lagipula memangnya salah kalau Sehun menciumku?"

"APAH?!" Rasanya telinga Xiumin lepas dari tempatnya, berlari meninggalkan sang pemilik karena tidak bisa menahan dentuman suara Luhan yang menggema, memecahkan gendang telinganya lebih dahsyat dari _big bang_.

" _Ya_! Jangan berteriak! Kau menyakiti telingaku"

"Apa kau bilang? Apa salahnya Sehun menciummu? Dengar Minseok, sejengkal saja dia mendekatimu itu sudah melanggar hukum dunia, tidak ada yang boleh sedekat itu denganmu kecuali aku!"

BRAK

Pintu kamar mandi di dobrak dengan brutal, wajah merah penuh kemarahan Mark Lee terpancar dengan jelas, tanduk animasi dan asap keluar dari setiap lubang hidung anak dua belas tahun tersebut.

"Kalian brisik! Aku sedang marah dan kesal pada gadis bodoh itu dan kalian mengganggu usahaku untuk tidur, kalian mau mati ya! Dan kau" mata yang bulat lebar itu menatap pada Luhan dengan tangannya menunjuk tepat dimata. "Tidak ada yang boleh sedekat itu dengan Xiumin kecuali kau? Kau pikir kau itu siapa, pernyataan itu adalah milikku, sekarang mundur dari _mom_ ku. Tidak ada yang boleh sedekat itu dengannya kecuali aku. A.K.U"

BRAK

Luhan dan Xiumin mengerjap bersama, Xiumin nyaris tidak percaya, apa yang tadi itu Mark Lee? Anaknya? Apa maksudnya. Astaga, dia bahkan tidak peduli pada keadaan Luhan dan Xiumin, Luhan bahkan telanjang bulat.

"Apa aku baru dimarahi anak-anak dua belas tahun?" Luhan bertanya dengan kepala miring kesamping, bingung dan masih belum sadar atas apa yang terjadi.

…

Mark bertemu dengan Zitao ketika wanita itu naik ke lantai dua bersama Lee Haechan, dua ggadis itu kaget karena suara berisik dari lantai dua juga suara Mark yang menggema sampai ke taman belakang, tempat dimana Zitao dan Haechan sedang curhat-curhatan.

" _Little Mr_. apa yang terjadi"

Zitao yang bertanya, tapi tatapan Mark jatuh pada Haechan yang acuh. "Bukan urusanmu"

"EH" Zitao terpekik, mata Haechan membola mendengar seruan tepat diwajahnya. Dia siap memukul anak manja dihadapannya tapi Zitao segera menarik lengannya. "Jangan, dia sedang _sensitive_."

"Huh, dia itu gila _eonnie_ , siapa yang tanya siapa yang disemprot. Dasar anak manja"

"AKU DENGAR YA"

BRAK.

MASA BODOH – Lee Haechan.

Zitao geleng-geleng kepala.

Astaga, Mark benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan Luhan- _ge._

…

Jadi setelah insiden pendobrakan pintu kamar mandi yang dilakukan Mark Lee, Luhan melupakan niat mandi dan membersihkan-tubuh-Xiumin-dari-jejak-Oh-Sehun. Dengar kan tadi kalau tidak ada yang boleh sedekat itu dengan Xiumin selain Mark, maka Luhan mengambil bajunya lagi, meninggalkan kamar mandi dan berbaring disana, membiarkan Xiumin menikmati mandinya tanpa gangguan Luhan.

Bisa dibilang, manusia paling di takuti Luhan dirumah ini adalah Mark, perkataan anak dua belas tahun itu bagaikan perintah mutlak baginya, dan Luhan bagaikan robot yang diremot setiap kali Mark mengucapkan kalimat bernada tuntutan.

"Luhan"

Xiumin nyaris tertawa ketika dia merunduk memasuki kedalam selimut dan memegang kaki Luhan, lelaki itu tidak bergeming, tangannya terpilin dan menusap satu sama lain, pria itu sedang gelisah, pasti karena Mark, ah anaknya memang yang terbaik, menaklukan si menyebalkan Luhan adalah Mark Lee jagonya.

"Lu~"

Xiumin menelusupkan lengannya pada punggung Luhan, memeluk tubuh prianya mencoba menarik perhatian, sayangnya sepertinya Luhan masih memikirkan Mark.

 _Chu~_

Baru menoleh ketika bibirnya menyapa pipi mulus tersebut, tapi itupun masih terlihat linglung. "Apa tadi itu artinya, Mark menarik restunya untuk kita menikah?"

Dan tawa Xiumin tidak tertahankan, tubuhnya jatuh pada tempat tidur. Ya tuhan, bodohnya Luhan ini. " _Ya_! Kenapa kau tertawa? Lucu?"

" _Eoh_ , lucu sekali." Wajah Luhan berkeruh, dia memposisikan dirinya diatas Xiumin, menggigit hidungnya main-main yang malah membuat Xiumin semakin tergelak. Kebiasaan sejak muda, Luhan sangat suka mengigit hidunya, maklum, hidung Xiumin lebih mancung dari milik Luhan.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kau senangnya kalau kita batal menikah? Kau sudah berpaling ya? Sudah jatuh cinta pada si _albino_?"

 _Chu~_

Mulut Luhan memang hanya bisa dibungkam dengan kecupan. Hahhh, tentu saja. Karena Luhan mesum, sangat.

"Padahal Sehun lebih segalanya dibandingkan kau, dia lebih tinggi, putih, tampan, pengertian, dan memiliki bahu yang besar, tidak seperti kau."

Luhan sudah siap menyeru padanya, namun Xiumin menahan, kedua bibirnya dijepit supaya diam. "Kau itu, pendek, mesum, tidak sabaran, posesif, menyebalkan, aneh, kurus, krempeng"

" _Ya_!" Luhan dan Xiumin memekik bersama, Luhan karena diejek, Xiumin karena jarinya digigit.

"Kenapa aku terdengar jelek sekali, aku lebih tinggi darimu, aku lebih muda darimu, aku lebih mencintaimu, aku lebih dari pada Sehun atas segalanya, aku-

Perkataan Luhan terpotong, Xiumin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Luhan sambil berbisik. "Kau lebih cantik dariku"

" _Ya_!"

"Dan kau adalah orang yang memiliki cintaku lebih dari siapapun"

Luhan termenung kemudian, senyum tanpa sadar terukir, rasanya hatinya tenang begitu saja. Seakan beban terangkat begitu saja, semuanya. "Dan aku merasa cukup dengan itu, jadi aku tidak butuh apapun lagi" Luhan memposisikan dirinya dan Xiumin untuk tidur, rupanya calon isterinya yang mampu membuat hidup selayaknya _roller coaster_ ini sudah mulai merayap pada alam mimpi, meski masih mengusakan diri, mencari kenyamanan diantara perpotongan leher Luhan. Tapi nafasnya mulai menghembus halus.

"Tapi sebenarnya, kau ada diurutan kedua, Mark tetap nomor satu. Zzzz"

Luhan terkekah, menarik wanitanya kedalam dekapan semakin dalam. "Tentu saja, dia menempati urutan tertinggi dalam segalahal. Pangeran kecil kita. Mark Lee kita"

.

.

THE END

.

.

 **KyungXe**

Menopos? Nggak tahu, kkk. Mungkin kalau mereka jatuh miskin, baru gak punya anak lagi.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi**

Nggak tahu juga hehe, terlintas begitu aja dalam otak. Mungkin iya, atau mungkin juga nggak.

.

.

Ini ditulis disela nulis INHEROTORS. Kebetulan muncul ide baru, nggak mungkin aku abaikan maka, jadilah ini.

.

.

Moonbabee


	3. Gone (Our Tomorrow)

Gone (Our Tomorrow)

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Kwon Jiyong menatap Luhan tepat dimata. Ketika anak itu hendak menaiki panggung untuk menyayikan sebuah lagu yang secara khusus ia ciptakan atas kerinduan dirinya terhadap seseorang.

Jiyong adalah pemilik acara, sejak dua tahun yang lalu dia mempersiapkan sebuah konser besar dengan beberapa _maestro_ terkenal. Rumah _orchestra_ terbesar yang berdiri gagah di tanah Australia menjadi pilihan tempatnya.

Bintang-bintang besar berdatangan, menyaksikkan suguhan yang dibuat oleh musisi paling fenomenal asal negeri gingseng – Kwon Jiyoung, selain bintang pengisi yang menjadi sorotan lantaran semuanya merupakan _superstar_ , ada satu lagi yang menarik perhatian Luhan – bocah tujuh belas tahun yang minggu depan akan menjalankan ujian kelulusan.

Namanya menjadi _trending topic_ nomor satu di seluruh mesin pencari. Siapa Luhan? Luhan hanya anak tujuh belas tahun yang kebetulan bersekolah di sekolahan milik sang musisi namun tanpa di duga dia menjadi salah satu pengisi acara dan mendapatkan kursi VIP, duduk di antara keluarga Kwon, tepatnya duduk di sebelah ny. Kwon – Ahn Sohee, isteri Kwon Jiyoung.

" _Ahjussi_ " Luhan memanggil pelan, menunda langkahnya yang harus segera menapak naik. Ada sesuatu yang ingin di tanyakan. "Lakukan dengan baik Luhan." Jiyong menepuk pelan pundak anak itu, segera mendorong kecil anak China agar segera naik, tamu sudah menunggu, waktu tidak bisa di ulur lagi.

"Ah, _chamkan_ " Jiyong mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah pita saku. Ia memasangkannya pada saku Luhan yang terlihat kosong. "Ini milik _nya_." Kata Jiyoung dengan nada tercekat dan suara yang berat, sesak mendera hatinya tiba-tiba.

" _Ahjussi_ "

"Naiklah"

Sambil memegangi pita putih yang diberikan Kwon Jiyong, Luhan berfikir, _miliknya_? Mungkinkah milik…

"Luhan"

Pandangannya beralih, naik kepada seorang pria berbaju dengan tulisan _crew_ di punggungnya. " _Palli_ "

"Ah, _ne_. _Chwiseonghaeyo_ " Luhan melangkah semakin cepat. Dia sudah membuat para _crew_ menunggunya. Saat dia sampai pada atas panggung besar nan mewah, matanya menangkap sebuah _grand piano_ besar di samping kanan, letaknya tertutup pemain musik lainnya tapi itu terlihat begitu mencolok, pasalnya piano itu tidak ada yang memainkan, kosong namun ditata seakan seseorang itu ada. Bermain disana.

" _Apa kau sedang mempersiapkan konser tunggal?"_

 _Luhan sedang duduk, menemani seseorang berkutat dengan piano super besar di ruang kesenian dengan dia hanya duduk, mendengarkan seraya menikmati es krim kap ukuran jumbo._

" _Hmm, itu akan di adakan di Australia, kau mau datang?"_

"Jinja?" _Luhan lengah sebentar dari es krim dalam pelukannya dan menatap lawan bicara, dia begitu antusias, tentu saja karena Luhan sangat menyukai permainan_ nya, _juga karena dia bisa pergi keluar negeri, itu akan menambah daftar bepergiannya kenegara lain, bukankah itu mengagumkan._

 _Tapi kesenangan itu pudar tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bukankah kita akan menghadapi ujian. Kita harus banyak belajar." Luhan mendengus._

" _Padahal aku sangat ingin kau datang, kalau perlu kau menjadi salah satu pengisi acaranya. Kau bernyayi dan aku memainkan musiknya"_

 _Luhan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Apa kau sangat ingin?"_

" _Hmm"_

" _Itu mungkin keinginan terakhirku…_

 _Butuh waktu untuk Luhan mencerna maksud dari kalimat tersebut tapi sewaktu akan bertanya dentingan piano terdengar mengalun kembali._

" _Xiu_ Min" maka dia hanya menggumam memanggil nama tersebut.

Luhan kembali pada kesadaran bersama alunan lembut menggema dan suara riuh tepuk tangan. Ada butiran bening mengalir dari matanya, juga dari mata sang tuan rumah, tuan dan nyonya Kwon. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman lebar, tapi jelas sekali di sana jika mereka menjatuhkan air mata.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya_? Pertanyaannya mengalun terus seiring langkah menuju _stand mic_. "Aku tidak tahu" Luhan mengawali penampilannya dengan sebuah sambutan kecil, suaranya bergetar tanda sulit mengucapkan perkata, tapi entah mengapa dia ingin.

"Kenapa aku berdiri disini, aku hanya siswa SMA yang akan menempuh ujian beberapa waktu lagi." Sengguk tangis mulai terdengar, riuh tepuk tangan mendadak berhenti, keheningan memenuhi aula besar dan lampu meredup secara perlahan. Lampu besar menyorot pada panggung, getaran punggunya tampak begitu jelas. "Salah seorang yang sangat berharga bagiku mengatakan padaku. Maukah kau datang pada konserku?"

"Aku akan mengadakan konser. Dia mengatakan itu padaku, dan aku menjawab aku tidak bisa karena aku … ah maksudku kami. Kami akan melaksanakan ujian, aku tidak menolak atau mengiyakan jadi aku bertanya lagi apa dia sangat ingin? Katanya iya, dia sangat ingin dan mungkin itu kemauan terakhirnya….

Ada jeda yang sangat panjang karena lelehan air mata semakin deras yang perlahan semua orang melakukannya. "Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, dia seakan tidak mengizinkan aku, dia melanjutkan permainannya. Sekarang, kurasa aku tahu apa alasannya… dia akan meninggalkan aku. Tapi kemana?...

Kau kemana? Aku merindukanmu"

Jiyong merasakan jas yang dikenakannya sudah hampir basah semua, dalam pelukannya isterinya menumpahkan kesedihan, sorot lampu yang menerangi Luhan membuat semua orang jelas melihatnya, sesekali tatapan anak itu jatuh pada Jiyong dan Sohee, disaat itulah kesakitan tiada tara seperti cambuk yang panas. Membakar kebahagiaan sekali tebas.

" _Gwaenchana_." Bisiknya pada Sohee, menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak isteri yang sudah menemaninya hampir seperempat abad, ibu dari putera kecilnya yang amat dia sayangi dan begitu berharga – Xiumin.

" _Bogosiphoyo_ "

Sohee dan Luhan berucap bersama, memenuhi pendengarannya seperti musik _rock_ atau _underground_ memekakan juga menyakitkan " _Nado, bogoshipo_ "

Tidak hanya Luhan dan Sohee, tapi Jiyong pun juga, kerinduannya juga sebesar mereka. Atau mungkin lebih besar dari yang mungkin dibayangkan. Anak kecilnya yang selalu suka di peluk dan di gendong, selalu suka di bacakan dongeng sebelum tidur dan anak kecil yang suka membuat orang tuanya cemas, selain itu juga sangat nakal dengan pergi tidak kembali. Xiumin benar-benar anak nakal kan.

.

.

Satu orang berjalan ke garis finis

Entah bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke titik awal

Dunia baru

Sekarang yang kulakukan menyadari

Waktu yang tidak nyata

Sampai orang lain datang

Yang akan bisa mengerti perasaanku

Tidak perlu untuk di katakan, tidak perlu bertanya

Hanya perlu tahu, hanya perlu mengerti

Setiap saat akan seperti selamanya

Aku melihat tidak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa

Untuk membuat harapan

Aku berharap akan ada suatu hari lagi

Esok untuk kita

Aku bertanya, berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa

Di depan mataku, aku pikir akan ada satu hari lagi

Untuk memenuhi janji kita

Sampai orang lain datang

Yang akan bisa mengerti perasaanku

Tidak perlu untuk di katakan, tidak perlu bertanya

Hanya perlu tahu, hanya perlu mengerti

Setiap saat akan seperti selamanya

Aku melihat tidak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa

Untuk membuat harapan

Aku berharap akan ada suatu hari lagi

Esok untuk kita

Aku bertanya, berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa

Di depan mataku, aku pikir akan ada satu hari lagi

Untuk memenuhi janji kita

Sebenarnya ada dongeng yang dapat memutar kembali waktu

Karena ada mimpi, yang memberitahuku

Cinta tidak akan pernah bertahan kembali yang memberi kekuatanku

Aku melihat tidak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa

Untuk membuat harapan

Aku berharap akan ada suatu hari lagi

Esok untuk kita

Aku bertanya, berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa

Di depan mataku, aku pikir akan ada satu hari lagi

Untuk memenuhi janji kita

Kenangan yang menjadi keabadian.

 _-(Lu Han – Our Tomorrow)-_

Luhan merubah semua liriknya, karena dia tahu. Xiumin telah pergi. Membawa janji yang tidak dia tepati, membawa sebuah kerinduan yang tidak bisa di tuntaskan.

Bagaimana bisa? Xiumin tidak sejahat ini sebelumnya. Apa salahnya sehingga dia meninggalkan Luhan dengan kenangan dan sejuta janji yang tidak satupun ia tepati.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang merasa Xiumin begitu nakal dan jahat, tapi Jiyong juga Sohee, Xiumin berjanji bahwa dia akan tumbuh dewasa dan membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga dan bahagia sepanjang hari, lalu lihat. Bahkan dia tidak ada di konsernya sendiri, menyisahkan piano penuh kenangan yang sekarang mulai berdebu karena tidak pernah lagi digunakan, hanya pajangan di salah satu ruangan besar dirumah mereka, menyisahkan kenangan penuh tawa ketika berlatih bersama, tidakkah ini terlalu jahat, jika Luhan merasa Xiumin sangat jahat padanya, bukankah Xiumin lebih jahat pada Jiyong dan Sohee?

Benturan antara tangan dan tangan saling bersautan, meriuhkan penampilan solo bocah tujuh belas tahun yang sedang merasa begitu kehilangan. Luhan kehilangan Xiumin.

.

.

a Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

Dentingan musik mengalun indah sore itu. Luhan membuka dua kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi ia tutup sambil menikmati udara. Ada _festival_ bunga sakura, musim semi telah tiba, bunga asal Jepang yang ditanam di sepanjang jalan sekitar sungai Han bermekaran, menampiklan suasana merah muda yang menyenangkan.

"Aku seperti ada di Jepang" ia bergumam, memetik satu mahkota merah muda dan menghirup aromanya yang semerbak. Ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di negara gingseng itu adalah musim yang sama, musim semi dengan bunga bermekaran, hanya saja waktu itu bukan bunga sakura yang dia lihat, melainkan bunga-bunga lokal yang umum di dapati di Korea.

"Kudengar dia Xiumin" seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Luhan mengenai bunga, musim pertama dan saat ini. Beberapa orang yang berbincang membicarakan seseorang. " _Jinja_? Dari yang aku dengar G-Dragon akan pergi ke Australia" yang lain menyahut.

"Mengenai konser tunggal Xiumin, itu memang benar tapi dia juga ada disini sekarang, aku melihat selebaran dari anak temanku yang les di akademi Seungri."

Xiumin? G-Dragon? Sepertinya Luhan pernah dengar nama itu? Ah, itu pemilik sekolahan dimana dia menimba ilmu.

Membuang bunga di tangan Luhan memasukan lengannya kedalam mantel dan mengikuti rombongan yang berbondong-bondong menuju selatan. Ada sebuah panggung ukuran sedang, tidak terlalu besar serta satu _grand piano_ warna gelap bertuliskan XIUMIN.

"Xiumin, kuat?" nama Xiumin berasal dari bahasa China yang berarti kuat, untuk lidah Luhan yang orang China, nama itu sungguh mudah di ucapkan. Jadi dentingan yang begitu indah yang mengalun bersama sepoi angin itu adalah permainan anak bernama Xiumin, sepertinya dia lebih muda darinya.

"Pipinya tampak berisi ketika aku pertama melihatnya" Luhan mengusap salah satu pintu kromotorium dimana disana ada foto seorang anak. Mulai dari usia satu sampai tujuh belas tahunnya.

"Dia bermain dengan indah, dia bilang dia akan menjadi pengiring musik saat aku menyanyika lagu di konsernya" Luhan menumpahkan isi hatinya yang didengarkan oleh Jiyong dan Sohee. Peringatan kematian Xiumin, secara istimewa Jiyong memaba Luhan, siapa tahu Xiumin merindukan Luhan.

Sudah lama, sejak konser tunggal dalam rangka melangsungkan keinginan besar anaknya baru kali ini Jiyong membawa Luhan untuk mengunjungi anak nakalnya.

.

.

"Luhan-ah"

Langkah remaja itu terhenti, dia berbalik dan mendapati Kwon Jiyong berdiri bersama isterinya.

"Kau akan kembali ke China kan?"

Benar, ujian sudah dilaksanakan. Luhan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, bersama ibunya dia akan kembali ke China, pekerjaan ayahnya telah selesai maka mereka tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berada dinegeri orang. " _Ne, majjayo_ " ia mengangguk lemah.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Terdengar agak aneh. Kwon Jiyong yang memiliki segalanya meminta sesuatu padanya, pada Luhan yang seorang remaja biasa." _Mwonde_?"

"Jadilah anak yang berbakti pada orangtuamu, jangan kecewakan mereka dengan kekonyolan yang hanya semata, kau akan temukan gadis yang baik sebagai pengganti anakku"

Luhan hanya mengerjap, namun kepalanya mengangguk. Paham apa maksud dari perkataan Jiyong. "Satu lagi" ia berpindah, pada Sohee yang tadinya hanya diam, ia melangkah, mendekat lalu membenarkan mantel Luhan sebagai lapisan untuk menghangatkan. "Jadilah temanku, bisakah kau melakukannya"

" _Ahjumma_..

" _Eomma_ , panggil aku _eomma_ "

Sohee memandang mata indah milik Luhan dengan matanya yang berkaca, menahankan tangisan agar tidak tumpah, tidak lagi. Dia sudah berjanji untuk merelakan kepergian Xiuminnya, dia menyayangi dan mencintai anaknya tapi dia sadar, jika tuhan mengendalikan segalanya, tuhan lebih menyayangi Xiumin, ketimbang hidup seperti dipenjara dengan segudang larangan, bukankah lebih baik di surga dengan sejuta kesenangan.

"Menangislah, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Eomma_ "

"Xiumin"

" _Ne_ , _jegayo_ "

"Xiu"

Lu Han menangis bersama Sohee, ada Xiumin dalam dirinya, mata indah yang sekarang memandang Sohee dan Jiyong adalah mata Xiumin, mata kucing dengan binary kekananakan yang menginginkan bayak hal, mata indah yang selalu mematahkan fokus Luhan hanya dengan berkedip, sekarang, salah satu benda tercantik itu menjadi miliknya, bersemayam dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya bisa mengamati dunia.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu, anakmu dan apapun yang kau butuhkan. Terimakasih eomma, telah melahirkan seorang anak yang begitu berharga, terimakasih sudah mengizinkn aku begitu dekat dengannya, dan terima kasih, bisa menggantikannya untuk melihatmu dengan mata ini"

.

.

Musim semi di awal usia dua puluh lima tahun, seorang gadis melompat girang ketika sampai di sungai Han dengan bbunga sakura bermekaran, bibirnya yang serupa kucing itu menyenandungkan lirik milik _boy band_ Korea yang sangat fenomenal – TVXQ. Dia menyukai TVXQ lebih dari apapun, meski group baru bermunculan dan begitu keren, tapi baginya Dong Bang Shin Ki tetaplah yang terbaik.

"Minseok-ah"

Tubuh mungilnya berputar cepat, begitu mendengar namanya di panggil dan suaranya begitu dia kenal, dia langsung tahu – yang di tunggu sudah datang. "Oh Luhan-ah"

Luhan, pria muda yang membawa satu tangkai bunga krisan untuk di hanyutkan di sungai. Sudah delapan tahun, sudah sangat lama tapi seperti baru kemarin. " _Na wasso. Xiumin-ah jaljineseo_?"

Gadis yang di panggil Minseok itu memandang wajah Luhan yang terlihat sedang berdo'a begitu serius tapi juga sendu, tidak berapa lama dia kemudian membuka matanya, menatapnya dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. " _Jja_ " ia merangkul tubuh mungil Minseok.

" _Eodi_?"

.

.

"JINJAYO?" Minseok membolakan matanya, menatap tidak percay pada sepasang suami isteri yang berdiri dihadapannya yang menatapnya juga kaget. "G-G-G-Dragon _nia_?"

Ia menunjuk lelaki yang baru saja di kenalkan oleh Luhan sebagai Kwon Jiyong. "Eih, jangan bercanda"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak nyata?"

"Ani, _keunde_. Plak…AW" Minseok memukul pipinya sendiri dan segera mengaduh, dia tahu lelaki yang dihadapannya ini memang G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong yang terkenal. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia seperti bermimpi, bertemu _superstar_ yang merupakan seorang legenda. Dan Luhan memperkenalkannya sebagai ayahnya? Jadi Luhan anak Kwon Jiyong dan Ahn Sohee?

Tapi dari yang ia dengar, anak mereka bernama Xiumin dan sudah meninggal delapan tahun lalu karena kelainan jantung yang dibawanya sejak lahir.

" _Neo_ " lamunannya pecah, saat tangan halus milik Sohee menyentuh pipinya, mengusap benda gembul yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan karena tidak mau menghilang sekeras apapun dia melakukan _diet_. "Membawa siapa Luhan? _Jeongmal yeppuda_ " garisan sungai langsung terbentuk, Minseok tertegun karena itu.

"Minseok, Kim Minseok… dia calon isteriku"

Seketika itulah Sohee mengambil semua tubuh Minseok kedalam dekapannya dan mulai menangis, merindukan dan merasa kalau dia sedang memeluk Xiuminnya. Dalam wujud yang sama hanya beda jenis kelamin, perempuan yang dicintai Luhan ini benar-benar seperti duplikan Xiumin.

" _Keunde, naneun_ … lebih suka TVXQ daripada Big Bang" katanya polos, mengundang tawa orang-orang dan Sohee melepaskan pelukannya.

Wanita itu mengacak pelan gadis muda tersebut.

.

.

Luhan menatap Minseok yang tersenyum begitu lebar pada Sohee dan Jiyong.

" _Luhan-ah"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Berjanjilah padaku"_

 _Luhan menatap jari kelingking Xiumin yang terulur padanya. "Untuk hidup bahagia selalu"_

Aku akan bahagia Xiu, aku akan bahagia selalu bersama Minseok. Kwon Xiumin terimakasih telah memberikan mata indah ini kepadaku, terimakasih telah membuatku melihat keindahan dunia dan keindahan lain selain dirimu.

.

.

Xiumin melambai kecil, sebelum cahaya putih menelan dirinya dia berkata. " _Yeppuda_. Untuk hari esokmu"

.

.

END


	4. KAPAL KARAM

Latter To You

.

.

Bukankah dunia sungguh tidak adil?

Mengapa? Karena yang cinta sejak awal dan tahu segalanya terhianati begitu saja dengan yang datang tiba-tiba. Kenapa?

Hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa semua ini terjadi.

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya –

Apa itu cinta?

Apa itu luka?

Apa itu derita?

Apa itu prasangka?

Apa itu nyata?

Atau? Apa hanya bualan semata?

Bisakah aku berteriak untuk sebuah pertolongan? Sesuatu yang benar-benar butuh untuk di tolong.

Tolong hilangkan rasa ini jika memang itu nyata.

Ajarkan apa itu derita sehingga rasanya tidak terlalu lara. Sehingga tidak menjadi luka karena tidak bisa menahan deritanya, dan ubahlah prasangka jika ini hanya bualan semata, sehingga dia tahu jika ada hati yang nyata yang terluka dan sedang menderita akibat bualanya.

Atau setidaknya, katakan padanya tentang ini…

Apakah kau tahu jika ada hati yang terluka disini?

Apakah kau tahu perasaanku?

Perasaannya?

Perasaan kami?

Kau tidak tahu, karena kamipun sama, tidak tahu perasaanmu, hati orang siapa yang tahu.

Hanya saja untuk berkata _Aku tak apa_. Rasanya begitu muna. Seperti bermuka dua. Dan aku menjadi keduanya. Menjadi munafik dan bermuka dua. Hanya karena cinta tak diketahui lalu dihianati.

Siapapun tolong aku, saat ini aku sedang menangis entah karena apa?

Sebenarnya perasaan ini sejenis perasaan apa?

Cintakah?

Obsesi?

Menggila?

Atau apa?

Tolong jelaskan, karena mendadak aku merasa begitu terluka.

.

.

8 OKTOBER 2017 – I just wanna sleep well - Moonbabee


	5. Let It Go

Let It Go

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu ketika Luhan mendeklarasikan bahwa Xiumin adalah kekasihnya, belahan jiwa, nafas, hidup dan segalanya yang katanya adalah penyokong jiwa untuk ia bertahan hidup, karena jika tanpa Xiumin, Luhan akan mati. Lalu bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar kehilangan Xiumin?

.

.

Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Kiriman dari Korea, kotak surat itu terisi sebuah pos cantik berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan pernak-pernik kemewahan yang elegan, sebuah undangan.

 _Untuk Lu Han di tempat._

Untuknya, dari siapa? Kening lelaki cantik yang mengaku _manly_ itu berkerut membuat alisnya menyatu pertanda ia kebingungan, dipagi hari seperti ini siapa kurir yang sudah mengantar surat dan jauh dari negeri seberang.

Dari Korea tetangga China.

Hi _Luhan._

Annyeonghaseyo _._ Nihao _. Kim Minseok_ imnida _._

Bibir lelaki cantik itu tersungging menampilkan senyum kecil membaca surat yang terselip bersama undangan ketika dia membaca nama pengirimnya, rupanya dari si mungil Xiumin _nya._

 _Lama tak jumpa, aku rindu sekali padamu, ingin pergi minum kopi bersama, bermain sepak bola, belanja, keliling kota, dan banyak lagi yang seperti pernah kita lakukan dulu._

"Ah, aku juga merindukanmu Minseokkie" ia bergumam kemudian menampilkan wajah sedih karena rindu si mungilnya.

 _Tapi kau sibuk ya? Kau sangat sibuk pasti, aku tahu. Kau terlihat kurus belakangan, kau pasti sering mengabaikan makanmu kan, jangan seperti itu Lu, kau bisa sakit, dan aku akan sedih._

"Ah romantisnya, jadi meski jauh, kau tetap mengawasiku ya? Dasar _stalker."_ Ia terkikik, seperempat geli, selebihnya senang. Tentu saja senang, kesulitan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah – mencuri perhatian seorang Kim Minseok.

 _Datanglah akhir bulan ini ke Korea Lu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu…_

Ia segera melopat, bersorak gembira ketika si mungilnya ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin dia menemuinya. "Tentu saja, aku akan datang."

 _Aku akan menikah, jadilah sahabat yang baik dengan menjadi pengiringku menuju altar, aku harap kau mau datang dan menemaniku._

 _Luhan aku sayang padamu. Kesayanganmu Kim Minseok._

"Ah, dia akan menikah."

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah, apa tadi Menikah?

Menikah?

Aku?

Maksudnya aku siapa?

Aku akan menikah?

Kim Minseok?

"APAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

Guri – Gyeonggi-do, Korea Selatan 23 Juni ….

Terlihat tamu undangan sedang bergilir untuk datang memberikan salam serta ucapan selamat kepada dua mempelai, mirip dengan undangan yang bernuansa biru. Dekorasi tempat pernikahan juga bernuansa biru. Kau tahu Queen Elsa dalam Frozen? _Yeah_ seperti itu.

Minseok tampak manis dengan dan kecil menggunakan gaun biru yang membalut secara sempurna tubuhnya, bersama seseorang yang sangat mencintainya juga dicintai oleh Minseok sendiri.

Luhan berdiri ditengah lantai dansa, memperhatikan pasangan yang baru saja mengikat diri dalam janji suci.

Bukankah ini terlalu jahat untuknya. Untuk Luhan yang seperti sudah mati terbunuh dengan jutaan rudal dari Korea Utara. Seakan dia adalah kelinci percobaannya.

23 Juni? Itu adalah hari jadinya dengan Minseok, hari dimana menjadi saksi bisu bahwa XiuHan adalah legenda yang sangat menyihir bahkan pada lapangan hijau ketika keduanya adalah _rival_.

Lalu kenapa oleh si mungilnya dijadikan untuk hari pernikahannya? Apa semuanya disengaja?

" _Let it go_ "

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepukan tangannya di pundak Luhan tanda memberikan semangat dan dukungan. " _Mwo_?"

"Lepaskan, Minseok _nuna_ bukan lagi milikmu, atau tidak pernah menjadi milikmu"

"Kami berpacaran lima tahun terakhir"

Yang ada di hadapan Luhan terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya lengkap dengan cacat kulit mempesonanya – lesung pipi. "Nyatanya, kau mengejarnya tapi dia hanya menganggapmu sahabat, disini cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, bukankah karena itu kau membuat kehebohan dengan cara yang menggelikan" ia bergidik di barengi kekahan kecil tanda jika Luhan memang terlihat menggelikan.

"Minseok _nuna_ bilang kau benar-benar kekanakan dan dia ingin memukul wajahmu karena mempermalukan orang seperti itu, jadi sepertinya trikmu kurang jitu jika ingin mengambil perhatiannya. Jadi daripada kau mendadak gila, kurasa akan lebih baik kau melepaskannya, bukankah sangat cocok jika si cantik dan si tampan bersama.

Oh Sehun – Kim Minseok"

"Yixing"

Zhang Yixing berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Luhan setelah dia melangkah beberapa kali untuk menuju Minseok _nuna_ nya karena ingin mengucapkan selamat, karena pada akhirnya dia dan Sehun bisa bersama.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu" Luhan berkata.

Yixing menyunggingkan sekali lagi senyumnya yang membuat lesung pipi itu muncul, ia tampak manis dengan itu. "Kau orang yang cerdas _ge,_ jangan berpura-pura bodoh" ia berlalu. Yixing mengabaikan panggilan Luhan yang kembali menyerukan namanya.

Untuk orang secerdas Luhan, mustahil untuknya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan seorang Zhang Yixing yang sudah segamblang lautan pasifik. Bahkan yang sedang membaca inipun tahu maksudnya kan?

Jadi tidak salah Yixing menyebut mantan kakak tertua keduanya berpura-pura bodoh kan?

.

.

 _Kau adalah sesuatu yang terakhir yang aku inginkan. Caption_ Sehun dalam sebuah foto misterius di akun instagramnya yang dia unggah satu minggu sebelum konfirmasi pernikahan.

Foto yang secara otomatis membuat jutaan manusa gempar, pasalnya dalam foto tersebut, tampak sedang senja disebuah pantai, Sehun menggendeng tangan seseorang dengan cincin pasangan yang melingkari jari keduanya.

Sesuatu yang menjadi sangat membingungkan, antara foto dan _caption_ terasa tidak ada singkronisasi. Fotonya terlihat seperti Sehun ingin menunjukan kalau dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang ingin ia ajak ke jenjang yang serius, tapi _Kau adalah sesuatu yang terakhir yang aku inginkan_ , bukankah itu tandanya kalau Sehun tidak menginginkan dia atau apapun yang menyangkut dia, jadi kekasih sudah pasti bukan kan?

" _Kau adalah sesuatu yang terakhir yang aku inginkan_ artinya adalah, Dia bukan yang pertama, kedua ke tiga atau seterusnya. Dia adalah yang terakhir, tandanya dia akan menjadi yang selamanya. Karena jika dia yang terakhir maka tidak akan ada yang selanjutnya. Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada setelah yang terakhir"

 _Malting_ , bukankah Sehun sangat romantis. Siapa yang bisa menandingi seorang Oh Sehun, yang artinya tidak salah Kim Minseok menjawab _iya_ pada ajakan pernikahan itu.

 _Ssang Namja_. Semua orang menyebutnya demikian, melihat bagaimana caranya dia menunjukan kekasihnya pada orang lain yang begitu elegan, siapa yang berani menuduh atau mengatai Sehun dengan kasar? Dia banjir pujian, malahan.

Karena dia menempatkan kekasih hatinya selayaknya batu berlian yang berharga bahkan lebih, dan Kim Minseok membuat ribuan hati langsung potek karena pada akhirnya Oh Sehun takluk padanya.

" _I_ _Love You_ "

Minseok terkikik ketika dia menerima bisikan berisi ungkapan cinta dari Sehun, hingga matanya menangkap sang sahabat berdiri di area karpet yang membawa mereka untuk datang kepada mempelai jika ingin mengucapkan selamat.

"Luhan"

Segera Minseok berlari menerjang Luhan, memeluk leher lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya kemudian di ikuti oleh Sehun " _Oremanitda_ " setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Hey mister superstar_ , kau datang juga rupanya, kau masih memiliki loyalitas sebagai kawan juga ya. Aku salut padamu" Minseok mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tanda salut pada Luhan. " _Hay_ _hyung_ " Sehun melambai kecil, merangkul si kecil mungil yang sudah resmi menjadi isterinya.

"Sendirian saja? Tidak bersama kekasihmu?"

Luhan mendecih lengkap dengan tangannya terkepal erat, ingin memukul tapi tidak ingin merusak hari bahagia( _mantan_ ) kekasih tercinta-yang masih amat sangat ia cintai.

" _Matta_ , dimana kekasihmu Lu?"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Min, kau sangat cantik. Semoga kalian(Tidak akan) bahagia" Luhan menyunggingkan senyum yang di paksakan, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah, setelah dia memastikan kalau kotak itu sudah ada pada tangan Minseok, dia berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Luhan mau kemana?" tidak dijawab membuat si cantik menatap si tampan yang hanya mengedikan bahu, lalu segera menggotong tubuh mungil itu menuju suatu tempat. Kau pasti tahu.

.

.

Kamar hotel. Jadi acaranya belum selesai, tapi Sehun sudah merasa malas berada ditengah acara yang menurutnya terlalu mengulur waktunya, maka dengan cara kabur ia gotong saja si mungil yang sudah resmi menjadi isterinya ke ruangan VIP yang sudah ia pesan secara khusus.

Minseok sudah mandi, dia ratu kebersihan jadi setelah mereka sampai di kamar, Sehun sedang mandi sekarang, dan Minseok teringat kalau ia mendapatkan kado dari Luhan.

Perhiasan?

Sebuah cincin dan kalung, juga sepucuk surat.

 _Kau jahat Minseok, aku ingin melamarmu kau malah mengirim undangan pernikahan padaku. Kau pikir hatiku ini apa hah? Dasar menyebalkan._

Ting. Ting.

Kotak beludru beserta isinya jatuh kelantai ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di sepanjang lingkaran perutnya, tidak lama setelah itu tangan lain mengenyahkan kertas di tangan dan seonggok tubuh bergerak mendekat.

"Ayo Minseokkie. _Nuna~~_ "

Kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

.

.

23 Juni 2013 – Hari jadi Lu dan Min.

23 Juni …. – Hari pernikahan Se dan Min.

Kim Minseok dan Oh Sehun telah menikah. Luhan akan mati tanpa Minseok.

Itu artinya. Luhan sudah mati ketika Minseok menikah.

Luhan _is death_ ….. HAHA.

.

.

END


	6. Someone Like You

Someone Like You

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

 _Seonbae, senior_ , kakak tingkatan atau atau apapun itu seharusnya dihormati. Menjadi panutan atau seseorang yang di idolakan karena biasanya menjadi pusat perhatian yang mana akan sangat terkenal dikalangan adik kelas, semua itu terjadi memang terjadi kepada Minseok, Kim Minseok yangmerupakan seorang _senior_.

Awalnya, ia terkenal karena sangat cerdas, sangat imut, sangat kalem dan sangat flawless sekali. Namun belakangan namanya begitu riuh di pendengaran semua orang berkat hubungannya bersama seorang yang lebih muda darinya dan mereka mendapatkan julukan.

LuMin _couple_.

Pasangan teraneh di seantero Museum Bintang (SM – Star Museum) yang mana Kim Minseok, pemuda dengan umur yang angkanya sudah lumayan banyak terlibat sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Lucas.

Hubungan _seonbae-hoobae_. Tidak aneh sebenarnya karena toh sebuah hubungan dan cinta tidak ada batasan, kalau ada cinta ya bisa bersama, tapi masalahnya bukan itu dan keanehannya tentu saja tidak terletak disana.

Yang aneh adalah, Kim Minseok pemuda dengan usia yang matang, 28 tahun kelahiran 26 Maret 1990 dan merupakan seorang _uke – buttom_ atau apapu itu yang menggambarkan dibawah, lemah dan diserang, sementara pacarnya adalah remaja, anak kemarin sore yang usianya terpaut cukup jauh dengannya.

Wong Yukhei atau Lucas Wong namanya. Pemuda asal Hong Kong dengan kepribadian yang ajaib juga sangat bertolak belakang dengan Minseok, dimana Minseok sangat hati-hati, serius dan cerdas Lucas justru sangat aneh cenderung gila,sangat tidak serius dan dungu cenderung bloon.

Lucas tidak pernah serius bahkan ketika dia mengerjakan ujian di semester pertama semua jawabannya adalah menggunakan _feeling_ alias asal coret.

Bukankah itu aneh. Sangat aneh malahan terlebih Lucas Wong Yukhei adalah _seme_ dari seorang Kim Minseok, tentu saja sejak hari dimana hubungan mereka di ketahui yang lain Minseok kerap menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya karena berpacaran dengan Lucas.

"Cih"

Bahkan termasuk Luhan – orang yang memiliki banyak tempat dihatinya ikut mengejek atau lebih mirip kepada menghina dirinya dan kekasih barunya. "Lucas Wong, 25 Januari 1999. Astaga Min, kau benar-benar seperti seorang pedofil" ejek Luhan kepada Minseok yang sedang meminum kopinya.

Luhan sedang mengacak-acak isi ponselnya,dan secara kebetulan ada foto sekalian tanggal lahir Lucas yang pemuda itu kirimkan kepadanya melalui _private messenger_ di Kakao Talk. " _Aku sangat tampan kan hyung? Kau harus ingat wajahku selalu dan tanggal lahirku agar kau bisa berikan hadiah setiap aku ulang tahun. Yaitu cintamu yang semakin besar setiap waktu :D_ " begitu _caption_ dalam fotonya. Kalau kata oranglain Lucas itu aneh, bagi Minseok, Lucas itu lucu.

"Dia benar-benar kekanakan, dibandingkan dia bukankah aku jauh lebih diatas segalanya." Lagi kata Luhan. Minseok hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, lalu bertepatan dengan itu ponselnya yang ada di genggaman Luhan berkelip, nama Lucas tertera dilayar dan pesan singkat yang tertera dapat mereka baca bersama.

 _Hyung, kita jadi kencan kan? Aku akan selesai dalam 15 menit. Aku akan menjemputmu di_ basement _._ Kisskiss

"Aku harus membalas pesan Lucas"

Kata Minseok seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya namun tidak di indahkan oleh Luhan, pria itu malah mengantongi ponsel Minseok secara posesif. Luhan tidak berubah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Minseok?"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau menerima Lucas dan menolak aku?"

Diam, tidak ada yang bicara hingga Minseok mendesahkan nafasnya. " _Keumanhaera_ Luhan- _ah_. Kau dan aku sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing jadi apa sepenting itukah alasanku? Semua sudah tidak berguna"

"Tapi aku ingin tahi" nada suara Luhan naik satu oktaf hingga membuat pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya terajuk kaget. "Aku ingin tahu karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

-o0o-

Sehun tentu saja mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Luhan datang. Menemui Minseok lebih tepatnya. Untuk apa? Untuk apa lelaki itu datang dan menemui Minseok, bukankah semua sudah berakhir, sejak saat dimana Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi maka sejak saat itu mereka tidak seharusnya bertemu.

Ia menjadi resah, rasanya ingin segera selesai latihan lalu menyusul Minseok. Tapi Jongin dan Kasper masih mesra sekali dengan ruang latihan sehingga tidak menunjukan kalau mereka akan mengatakan _hentikan_ dalam sesi latihan kali ini.

Huft

-o0o-

"Yukhei- _ah_ "

Pemuda yang lebih terkenal dengan nama Lucas itu segera tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya ketika mendengar sekaligus melihat Minseok berlari kecil menuju dirinya. Tidak berapa lama, mereka sudah berhadapan dan segera oleh Lucas tubuh Minseok dirangkul. Mereka berjalan beriringan sembari sesekali bercanda.

Minseok itu lebih tua dari Lucas, tapi Lucas lebih tinggi dari Minseok. Mungkin karena ketinggian itulah yang membuat Minseok jatuh hati kepadanya, pasalnya dulu Minseok pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Yifan karena dia tinggi. Yifan itu mantan teman satu grup. Menurutnya Yifan sangat gagah dan tinggi.

Tapi bukan karena itu dia menyukai Lucas.

Tapi karena…

-o0o-

"Lucas begitu mirip denganmu. Lucas menjaga Minseok _hyung_ seperti apa yang kau lakukan. Lucas memperlakukan Minseok _hyung_ seperti yang kau lakukan"

Luhan tertohok mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Tapi Lucas mencintai Minseok _hyung_ dengan tulus dan kau tidak. Kau terobsesi kepada Minseok _hyung_. Itulah mengapa kau dan Lucas berbeda. Alasan lain mengapa Minseok _hyung_ tidak menerimamu adalah, kau pergi ketika Minseok _hyung_ sedang jatuh cinta begitu dalam kepadamu. Kau pergi untuk dunia dan kehidupanmu seorang diri dan meninggalkan kapal dimana kauseharusnya berlayar bersama Minseok _hyung_.

Jadi ketika nahkoda dari kapal itu pergi maka sudah pasti, kapal itu karam dilautan. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Lucas bagaikan sampan yang datang membawa pertolongan, menyelamatkan Minseok _hyung_ yang hampir tenggelam dan membawanya kedaratan. Itu adalah jawaban yang kau inginkan."

Sehun sudah akan pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah seperti orang baru tertembak, namun dua langkah baru pemuda itu melangkah. Sebuah kata terucap dari bibir Luhan yang entah bagaimana menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Bullshit_ "

Sehun berbalik lagi, memandang Luhan disana yang masih terpaku.

"Minseok _hyung_ tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Jadi terima saja jawaban dariku Luhan- _ssi_. Berhentilah menganggu Minseok _hyung_ dan bersikap baiklah kepada kekasihmu. Karena dia adalah bagian dari dunia baru yang kau dapat setelah meninggalkan Minseok _hyung_."

-o0o-

Awalnya Minseok pikir, ia menerima Lucas karena Lucas tampak sama seperti Luhan, tapi ia salah.

Karena Lucas memandangnya seperti bagaimana Luhan memandangnya, tersenyum seperti bagaimana Luhan tersenyum padanya.

Tapi rupanya dia salah.

Luhan adalah Luhan, lelaki dengan kearoganan yang tersembunyi dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat lugu. Lelaki yang mengaku begitu mencintainya tapi sebenarnya terobsesi kepadanya. Lelaki dengan ambisi besar untuk selalu terlihat menjadi yang terbaik.

Tentu saja, sangat berbeda dengan Lucas. Lucas adalah Lucas, pemuda dengan semua sifat anehnya yang membuat orang lain tertawa, dengan semua tingkat kebodohannya yang menggemaskan terkadang membuatnya geleng kepala, tapi dibalik semua itu. Lucas memiliki cinta yang tulus, cinta yang ia ungkapkan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku harap bisa selalu bersama denganmu sampai kapanpun" Minseok meniup kue kecil pemberian Lucas dengan lilin panjang berjumlah 28 – sejumlah angka dia berulang tahun hari ini.

Minseok ulangtahun hari ini dan Lucas mengajaknya berkencan sekalian memberikan kado ulangtahun.

"Ih _hyung_ jangan keras-keras. Do'a itu hanya boleh kau dan tuhan yang tahu" kata Lucas dengan mata mengerut.

"Tuhan akan tetap mengabulkan do'aku. Dan aku memang berniat memberitahumu isi do'aku"

Meskipun sering menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya, Minseok tidak pernah marah. Toh memang Lucas begitu adanya, selama tidak melakukan kejahatan fisik, ia tidak masalah.

"Yukhei- _ah_ "

Lucas hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Mereka sedang duduk di pinggiran sungai setelah merayakan sekalian memakan kue yang secara khusus Lucas buatkan untuknya.

"Kau pernah mendengar kalau aku menerimamu karena kau tampak mirip dengan seseorang kan?"

"Iya"

"Awalnya kupikir iya. Kau, maksudku kalian tampak sama. Tapi setelah semua berlalu. Kurasa aku menyesal pernah merasakan itu. Seseorang sepertimu ternyata sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Kau adalah kau dan aku bersukur kau mencintaiku Yukhei- _ah"_

"Aku juga bersyukur _hyung_ mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu. _Hyung wo ai ni_ "

-o0o-

 _Karena kau pergi ketika Minseok_ hyung _sedang jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepadamu._

 _Karena Lucas tampak sepertimu._

 _Dia adalah seseorang yang sepertimu._

Jadi seseorang yang sepertimu yang dimaksud Minseok adalah dirinya. Luhan?

.

.

Fanfic gaje. Ini special buat Umin Birthday. Inspirasinya dari lagu EXO CBX – Someone Like You dan video lucu Umin Lucas di instagram yang ngebuat aku salah kira sama hastagnya. Maaf kalo gajehehe. Betewe. Happy Birthday to my beloved boy. Nggak punya kata-kata indah untuk dituliskan karena intinya aku selalu berdoa buat Uminkusayang untuk tetap menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal. Selamat tambah angka pada usia tapi wajah makin kayak bayi.

.

.

Moonbabee – 26 Maret 2018.


	7. It's Dangerous Outsider of the Blanket

It's Dangerous Outsider of the Blanket 2018

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Sepertinya seseorang kehilangan hari selasa pada tahun 2013. Teganya, jahatnya simanis bernama Kim Minseok atau Xiumin berkata dengan begitu jahat.

 _Aku sangat menyukai sepak bola, tapi sejak debut aku sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain karena kesibukan._

Huh, sebenarnya omong kosong macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas ia selalu dapat bermain setiap hari selasa, dan bahkan ia masuk dalam tim mewakili negaranya untuk bermain di _Asian Dream Cup_ ditahun yang sama, lalu bagaimana bisa dia dengan keterlaluan mengatakan tidak pernah bermain?

Atau dia sengaja mengatakan demikian supaya dia marah? Balas dendam begitu?

Si objek kemarahan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, jadi waktunya yang berharga yang sengaja ia luangkan hanya untuk mendengarnya misuh-misuh sebab masalah sepele karena ucapannya untuk _preview_ acara tivi? Astaga, sungguh kekanakan.

"Jadi kedatanganmu jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk itu?"

Minseok mulai jengah, ayolah. Kenapa dia – Luhan marah-marah seperti kebakaran jenggot hanya karena dirinya mengatakan sulit bermain sepak bola setelah debut? Toh memang benar kan? Ia kesulitan bermain sejak saat itu, waktunya tersita untuk pekerjaan dan bahkan harus sepandai mungkin agar dapat melakukan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa, hanya sebab itu Luhan mendatanginya kemudian marah-marah tidak jelas? Sungguhkah dia lelaki yang katanya _manly_? Ck, dia malah terlihat lebih parah daripada gadis yang sedang datang bulan.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya Minseok, yang pertama kau malah langsung membuka bajumu di depan para lelaki mesum itu padahal aku sudah berpesan padamu untukberhati-hati."

Astaga, demi Zeus dan pencuci kaus kakinya, yang berbahaya itu Luhan, yang mesum itu Luhan dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus di hati-hatikan jika sedang bersama, karena Luhan itu liar, aneh dan yang paling penting adalah – sangat mesum.

"Dan lagi, Kang Daniel. Jauhi dia, kalau perlu tendang jika dia mendekatimu. Dan satu lagi. Mark Lee Minhyung. Jangan lagi dekat dengannya karena aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Apa kata orang? Anaknya XiuYeol? Huh, Chanyeol itu _playboy_ kelas teri yang memiliki banyak anak dengan Baekhyun, bahkan dia merebut Taehyung dari Daehyun dan menggantikan status ayah yang selama ini tersemat pada pemuda Jung itu"

Demi tuhan. Benar kan Minseok, Luhan itu sangat mesum. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara sekeras itu di tempat ini, dan bagaimana mungkin mulutnya bisa sefrontal itu, astaga apa yang di pikirkannya. Cukup sudah sepertinya Luhan terlalu banyak bicara.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Minseok menjepit bibir Luhan dengan jarinya, seperti ketika Luhan masih menjadi bagian dari EXO diacara EXO Showtime.

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dan kau dikrubuti banyak orang"

Luhan yang awalnya sedang tersenyum aneh lantaran jari-jari Minseok menyapa bibirnya tiba-tiba diam namun dengan bibir mengerucut, merasa kesal karena di ancam, dan mengapa dia sangat lemah terhadap ancaman Minseok, sial dia merasa status _seme sejati_ yang tersemat dalam dirinya mulai diragukan.

"Pertama, aku heran dengan tingkahmu yang ajaib dengan datang ke Korea tapi sedikit berita dan sulitnya pengonfirmasian antara kau sungguhan datang atau tidak. Yang kedua, kau terlalu brisik"

Minseok semakin menekan bibir Luhan dengan keras ketika dirasa pemuda itu ingin membantah. "Jangan membantah atau aku akan menendangmu sungguhan"

Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak masalah kalau Minseok sungguh menendangnya, toh mereka berdua, jadi kalau ia keluar ia bisa berteriak menyebutkan nama Minseok, lalu _boom_ berita besar terbit dimana-mana. Tapi dia tidak segila itu. Mungkin tentang mereka akan di ketahui dunia, tapi dunianya akan berubah karena Minseok pasti berubah membencinya. Akhirnya, ia hanya diam dan kembali duduk dengan benar.

"Aku tidak bisa menjauhi Daniel, dia temanku, adikku dan juga rekan kerja selayaknya aku dengan yang lain(Member EXO), lagipula aku juga harus memiliki kemistri sehingga acara yang aku bintangi menjadi menarik perhatian, aku akan disalahkan kalau kaku dan terkesan menjauhi pemain lain" Luhan siap membantah lagi, namun Minseok kembali berhasil menghentikannya dengan memelototkan matanya.

"Dan untuk Mark Lee, aku bisa menjauhi Daniel jika aku menurut padamu, tapi tidak dengan Mark. Dia yang paling kusayang diantara siapapun bahkan jika dibandingkan denganmu…

 _Okay_ , Luhan tidak bisa di tahan lagi, dengan sedikit kasar ia menepis tangan Minseok dari tangannya.

"Tidak bisa, astaga kau semakin membuat kadar kebencianku terhadap anak itu bertambah, dan tadi apa katamu? Kau lebih menyayanginya ketimbang aku? _Hey_ aku tetap nomor satu dan tidak terbantahkan" Luhan menyebur berapi. Sudah tidak peduli akan ada yang mendengar diluar atau dia akan ketahuan sedang kencan dengan Minseok, sialan. Apa katanya? Mark yang paling disayang? Apa bagusnya bocah itu. Sudah tidak tampan, kurus, masih bocah pula. _Oh my god_ , sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan jika berpacaran dengan bocah.

"Itukan katamu bukan kataku, bagiku Mark Lee itu segalanya, dan aku tidak peduli bahwa Mark mendapatkan sebutan anak XiuYeol, _yeah_ memang dia mirip dengan kami kok…

" _Yaaa_!" Luhan menyela dengan pekikan keras, membuat Minseok terkaget. "Mark bukan anakmu dan Chanyeol, kau kan pacarku ya harus punya anak dariku bukan dari orang lain"

Ia merasa kalau, pipinya pasti memerah, demi apapun Luhan memang yang paling mesum. Tapi apa tadi katanya? Pacarnya? Oh bagus sekali Luhan mengungkit itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa pacarmu?"

"Kau lah, siapa lagi" jawab Luhan dengan cepat dan mantap.

"Oh ya? Sungguh? Lalu siapa gadis itu? Yang membalas postingan _weibo_ mu dengan _emoticon_ hati? Kurasa itu bukan aku"

O o ow. Mata Luhan mendadak bergerak gelisah, dan dia tidak dapat lagi memandang Minseok secara lurus apalagi tajam. Sial, sepertinya dia telah salah bicara.

"Atau siapa yang bersamamu liburan ke Jepang? Ah, kudengar juga malah sudah pergi ke toko perhiasan? Untuk apa? Memesan cincin pengantin?"

" _Hey_ , itu hanya gosip, astaga itu tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu"

"Tapi benar kan dia pacarmu?"

Diam, Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, dan Minseok merasa senang karena Luhan yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

Tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan, dia tidak mau disalahkan dan selalu membuat pembelaan.

"Dia pacarku, baiklah. Tapi di depan publik, pacarku di hatiku ya tetap dirimu, Minseokkie _uri_ " katanya seraya menoel dagu Minseok yang pipinya memerah dan sedang mengulum senyum, aduh manisnya. Seperti gulali anak TK yang berwarna merah muda jajanan kesukan anak-anak.

"Jangan sentuh aku, enak saja. Kau pikir aku mau di duakan. Huh _sorry_ ya-

"Tapi aku tidak menduakanmu, sungguh itukan hanya pekerjaan, membangun kemistri" Luhan menyela, dia merasa tidak terima di tuduh menduakan,hey mana mungkin dia menduakan Minseoknya yang sudah sangat sempurna, astaga dia tidak sebodoh itu. Tolong.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku ada pekerjaan dan semua ini bagian dari drama" katanya.

Minseok hanya memutar kembali bola matanya. Kan, Luhan mengatakan kalau semua bagian dari drama? Dia itu maunya dimengerti tapi sama sekali tidak mau mengerti. "Aku juga sama saja. Tuan Luhan" pekiknya tertahan karena pemuda asal Guri itu tahu, mereka sedang di tempat umum. "Kau dengan pacar mu-

"Pacar publik" Luhan mengoreksi. Tapi Minseok sama sekali tidak peduli."Pacarmu itu bagian dari drama, _okay_ aku mengerti. Jadi tolong mengerti juga aku. Aku dekat dengan Daniel kan karena kami memang sebelumnya mejadi pemain tetap, dan sekarang kami bertemu lagi ya masa aku harus menjauh, kau mau aku merusak citraku ya?"

Luhan mendengus, merasa kalau Minseok berbicara sangat berlebihan. Merusak citra katanya? Huh, bilang saja mau memanas-manasinya, membuatnya cemburu. _Sorry_ ya Luhan tidak akan….

Tidak akan mengelak kalau dia memang cemburu. Arghhhhh. Sial, dia benci mengakui, tapi memang seperti itu adanya. Jadi harus bagaimana?

"Dan untuk Mark, jangan pernah kau melarangku atau aku akan membencimu. Seumur hidupku"

Astaga. " _Okay_ , aku akan memberikan kelonggaran terhadap Mark, _yeah_ setidaknya kami juga mengenal dan dia anak yang cukup baik dan mengerti kalau kau adalah milikku, tapi kau harus tetap menjauhi Kang Daniel, astaga bocah itu seperti akan menelanjangimu setiap kalian bertemu"

Demi tuhan, demi Luhan dan mulut sialannya, Minseok ingin mencekiknya sekarang. "Setidaknya kalau aku di telanjangi Daniel, kami hanya beda lima tahun dan dia jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang pacarmu itu"

"Dia pacar publikku"

Minseok mengedikan bahu lagi. "Kau sepertinya maniak angka tujuh sampai menyukai gadis dengan jarak usia tujuh tahun, jangan-jangan kau hanya mencintai perbedaan usia kalian dan bukannya orangnya. Duh, kasihan sekali"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku dengannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan…

Luhan terdiam sejenak, mencerna kembali perkataan Minseok. Mencintai perbedaan usia? _Well_ , itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, bukankah tahun kelahiran gadis itu adalah 1997? 1 itu berarti Minseok, karena Minseok adalah satu-satunya dihatinya, 99 adalah nomor punggung milik Minseok sebagai anggota EXO dan 7 adalah nomor punggungnya sewaktu masih anggota EXO, bukankah itu maknanya sama, sama-sama tentang si gembul Xiumin EXO.

"Luhan"

Oh, lamunan pemuda asal Beijing itu segera terpecahkan ketika Minseok menyerukan lamanya keras. "Ya, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah lupakan, aku harus segera pergi karena ada urusan" Minseok berkata sembari melihat pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dan apa yang dilakukan Minseok menuai decakan kesal dari Luhan tentunya. "Aku datang jauh-jauh kemari untuk menemuimu dan kau dengan tega meninggalkan aku demi urusan lain? Memangnya ada yang lebih berharga selain aku, huh" grutunya kesal, benar kan, sudah mirip gadis datang bulan.

"Memangnya aku memintamu datang? Kau tahu kalau aku orang sibuk dan masih saja menganggu disaat jadwalku padat" lagi Luhan mendengus, menganggu katanya, kan seharusnya senang ya di kunjungi pacar setelah lama tidak berjumpa, bukannya malah menyalahkan, dasar tidak peka.

"Jangan mengumpat dalam hati Luhan, aku bisa mendengar keluhanmu kau tahu"

Luhan mencibir dengan bibirnya, semakin merajuk yang membuat Minseok kehabisan akal. Oh, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan manusia sejenis Luhan. Astagaaaa.

"Kau bisa mengerti kalau aku sedang mengumpat dalam hati, tapi tidak bisa mengerti kalau aku merindukanmu, kau ini jahat sekali sih" oh, rajukan Luhan semakin berlebihan. "Kau ini sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ya?"

"Kalau iya bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai pacar orang, apalagi sejenis dirimu"

 _Oh My God_ , kenapa mulut Minseok menjadi sekejam ini. "Kau…

"Apa? Aku benar kan, kau memang pacar orang"

"Iya, tapi hanya sekedar karena tuntutan layar kaca, pacarku yang ada dihatiku ya tetap dirimu" sekali lagi Luhan menegaskan. "Dan bahkan, meski aku mengumumkan berpacaran dengan gadis itu, kau dan Sehun tetap lebih terkenal darinya, semua orang mengakui kalau _moment_ kita jauh lebih romantis ketimbang aku dengannya. Minseok, kita ini _legenda_ "

 _Moment_ ya?

"Lalu apa kau juga merajuk seperti ini kepada Sehun?"

Hah? "Tentu saja tidak, memangnya kami memiliki hubungan"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi Luhan, kalau kita adalah _legenda_ , bukankah lebih banyak HunHan _shipper_ ketimbang LuMin _shipper_?"

" _Hey_ , kita yang aku maksud tentu saja aku dan kau, bukan aku dan Sehun. Aku kan hanya menegaskan padamu kalau meski sekarang semua orang tahu kalau aku memiliki pacar, tapi kau harus tahu, kalau di hatiku tetap dirimu penguasanya, kau. Kim Minseok yang paling kucintai"

Diam, bungkam. Suasana mendadak menjadi hening, namun saat tatapan keduanya bertemu Luhan menjadi klabakan karena mata Minseok tampak berkaca, kapan saja beingan tersebut siap jatuh, tapi sebelum sempat Luhan bisa berbuat apa-apa, sesuatu yang tidak bertulang menabrak miliknya, Minseok menciumnya, hanya kisaran empat detik, lalu detik berikutnya, Minseok mengisak diceruk lehernya.

"Dasar jahat, dasar rusa gila yang menyebalkan, aku benci padamu"

Eh? " _Hey_ …

"Dan sialnya kegilaan dan kejahatamu kepadaku itu selalu dapat menambah cintaku kepadamu, dan seharusnya kau tahu, aku cemburu dengan semua berita yang ada. Aku benci padamu, benci, benci, benci"

Ehehe. Bilang dong kalo cemburu, jangan sok jual mahal begitu, kan tidak perlu berdebat lama, bisa langsung kencan dan menikmati waktu romantis yang panjang.

Tadinya Luhan kan ingin protes karena Minseok berkata membencinya, tapi begitu mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk Minseok seraya mengusapi punggung si mungilnya yang sedang tersendu seperti gadis. Ugh, manisnya.

"Dasar _tsundere_ " kata Luhan sembari terkekah, dan sesuatu yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Minseok memukul dadanya lumayan keras yang membuatnya memekik pelan. "Brisik"

"Astaga, aku kira aku yang akan menangis seperti gadis setelah pertemuan ini…. _aw, ya ya ya. Hey_ Minseok itu geli" Luhan segera protes saat Minseok menggigiti dadanya dengan gigi-giginya. Oh tuhan, kebiasaan Minseok yang ini sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Rasakan, ini karena kau telah membuatku menangis, aku akan adukan pada Suho supaya dia memarahimu karena sudah membuatku menangis"

Oh jangan. Kim Junmyeon dan segala ceramahnya adalah yang paling menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu, karena setelah ini, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun selain memanggil namaku"

.

.

Jadi Bee, ini apa? _I don't know_. Haha. Ini mengalir gitu aja, nggak tau mau ngatain aku delusi kelewatan atau apa, tapi ini sudah jadi dan di _post_ mau gimana lagi? Selamat membaca.

.

.

Moonbabee


	8. 23 Juni

Happy Anniversary to our legendarily favourite couple. XiuHan - LuMin. Still alive in my world. I Love You so much. 23 Juni 2019


End file.
